Breathe
by bluemaniac
Summary: Sasuke bertaruh dengan teman temannya, bahwa ia bisa menaklukan hati si Nona Muda Hyuuga Hinata. Diluar dugaan, taruhannya jadi makin berat ketika ia tahu kondisi Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Kondisi dimana butuh kekuatan extra, hanya untuk bernafas.ONESHOT


**Ini terinspirasi dari sekian banyaknya lagu berjudul sama. Mulai dari lagu **_**Breathe**_** nya **_**Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat**_**, **_**Breathe**_** nya **_**Paramore**_**, sampai **_**Breathe**_** nya **_**Michelle Branch**_** ikut menginspirasi fic ini. Dan karena lagu lagu mereka, seharian tadi aku nggak konsen ke pelajaran skul (alasan~)**

_**Breathe**_**, artinya bernafas. **

**Menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbondioksida. Kalau dipikir baik baik bagaimana mekanisme kerja tubuh kita saat bernafas, pasti jadi lupa gimana cara bernafas. Iya****, nggak? Nggak? Oh, nggak tahu dengan kalian, tapi kalau aku, jujur, aku jadi bingung kalau di suruh mempraktikan cara bernafas normal. Bagaiman cara menarik dan menghembuskan nafas di waktu yang tepat? Pas dipikir, malah jadinya nggak bisa bernafas. Bisa dibilang, jadi lupa cara bernafas, gitu... Aneh kan? **

**Yang pasti, yang ada dipikiranku cuma satu... **

**Apa jadinya kita kalau tidak bernafas?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Character (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story (c) Bluemaniac  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**~BREATHE~**

By: Michelle Branch

_And I…_

_Take it just a little bit,  
I…_

_Hold my breath and count to ten,  
I… I've been waiting for a chance to let you in…!  
_

PLAK!

"Aku... _sangat_ membencimu..." dengan satu kalimat penuh kebencian itu –dan penekanan pada kata _sangat-_ Hinata melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya meringis pelan, menahan sengatan kilat di pipi kirinya. Bekas jari Hinata tercetak samar.

Sebulan. Satu bulan dua hari, lebih tepatnya. Itu melebihi jumlah hari yang di tentukan Sasuke dalam taruhannya bersama teman temannya. Taruhan bahwa ia dapat membuat si nona besar Hyuuga bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, takluk, dan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ya, sama dengan seluruh gadis yang selama ini jadi bahan taruhannya. Menurutnya Hinata sama saja dengan gadis kebanyakan. Rela memberikan apa saja demi bisa bersama seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi apa daya, Hinata bukanlah salah satu dari 'gadis kebanyakan' tersebut.

Dia berbeda.

_Sangat_, berbeda.

Dan sialnya, Sasuke baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Saat rencana merebut ciuman Hinata secara paksa, berakhir dengan tamparan hebat di pipinya.

Kerja bagus, Uchiha. _Sangat _bagus!

"Dan kau gagal! Lagi? Hahahaha...!" tawa Itachi membahana di ruang kelas yang kini sudah sepi.

Sudah waktunya pulang, tapi kakak Sasuke yang satu ini masih rela tinggal di sekolah hanya untuk menggoda adiknya tersayang. Oh, dan juga mengolok oloknya dengan sadis, tentunya.

"Kau betul betul di permalukan olehnya, Sasuke! Hahaha! Dan 'memalukan' bukan lah ciri dari seorang Uchiha!" Itachi masih tergelak.

"Diamlah, Kak! Aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya! Hanya masalah waktu..."

"Sebulan itu seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup, bodoh! Kau terlalu banyak mengulur waktu!" Itachi mengetok kepala Sasuke pelan dengan gulungan buku catatan.

"Kucing kecil yang satu ini berbeda, kak! Dia tak bisa diburu dalam waktu yang singkat... perlu penjinakkan terlebih dahulu, jika tidak dia akan menggigit..." jelas Sasuke, tak terima diremehkan.

"Mungkin kau benar dalam hal 'menjinakkan', tapi tidak dengan hal 'menggigit'... karena kau tak di gigit, kau di tampar... hahahahaha!" tawa Itachi menggema lagi. Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk meraih tas ranselnya, dan berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih tertawa tak terkendali di meja belajar. Ia perlu menjauh dari kakaknya sebelum ia jadi gila.

Dan seorang Uchiha tidak boleh jadi 'gila'.

~xXx~

_If I just…_

_Breathe…!  
Let it fill the space in between…  
I'll know… _

_Everything is alright…_

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tengah bersandar di dinding pintu keluar sekolah. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, matanya serasa berputar. Ia menyalahkan tekanan darah rendahnya untuk hal itu. Nafasnya sesak, seperti paru paru nya tak mau diajak kompromi. Rasanya melelahkan, dan ia perlu beristirahat sejenak.

Kejadian memalukan dengan si Playboy Uchiha tadi pagi mungkin jadi penyebab utama kondisinya menjadi sama sekali tidak fit.

Ia menunduk, hendak kembali berjalan pulang. Belum sempat ia melangkah, denyutan di kepalanya kembali. Sontak ia memegang kepalanya, memijitnya lumayan keras, berharap denyutannya berhenti. Nafasnya semakin terasa sesak. Rasanya tiap hirupan nafasnya, hanya memberikan sedikit oksigen ke paru parunya. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Benar benar terasa menyiksa.

Lututnya terasa lemas seketika. Masih berada tak jauh dari dinding, ia merasakan lututnya tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lututnya menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, kau kenapa...?" terdengar suara samar dari sampingnya, Hinata mendongak, dan mendapati cowok berambut hitam spikey mencolok, dengan sepasang mata onyx hitam sedang memandangnya cemas sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

Merasa matahari sore menjad terlalu panas, dan membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas, mata Hinata meredup perlahan. Dan dengan mengalirnya tetesan darah dari hidungnya, kesadarannya pun hilang seketika.

~xXx~

_Breathe…!  
Every little piece… of me…  
You'll see…  
Everything is alright…_

Sasuke memandangi langit langit kamarnya. Kejadian sore tadi tak juga bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Saat tubuh Hinata yang berjalan pelan di hadapannya tiba tiba jatuh terduduk. Saat ia berlari mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya tepat di saat ia akan tumbang. Saat dimana mata lavender itu menatap wajahnya sayu, dan perlahan menutup. Saat darah mengalir keluar dari rongga pernafasannya.

Ia mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa kejadian itu terus terulang dalam memorinya. Bagai kaset rusak yang adegannya terhenti di tengah tengah.

Ia mentap kedua tangannya. Masih merasakan lekuk dan berat tubuh Hinata di telapaknya. Rasa panas yang menyebar di sekujur tubuh gadis itu masih membekas di kulitnya. Gerakan lunglai tak berdaya dari tubuh gadis itu masih jelas di rasakannya. Dan perasaan kesal karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa di saat genting itu masih tertulis jelas dalam pikirannya.

Saat membawa tubuh Hinata ke UKS sekolahnya, rasa cemas yang tak pernah dirasakan Sasuke sebelumnya muncul. Saat memperhatikan tubuh lemah Hinata di atas kasur putih UKS, rasa itu semakin kental dan membekas. Sampai dadanya sendiri terasa sesak.

Terbesit satu hal di benaknya.

Ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

Walaupun ia sendiri pun belum memilikinya.

~xXx~

_If I just…_

_Breathe…!_

"Apa kau tak akan memberitahu ku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, bersandar disamping loker Hinata.

"Tak ada yang perlu kuberitahu..." jawab Hinata cuek. Mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan yang diperlukanya.

"Oke... bagaimana dengan kejadian 'kau tak sadarkan diri' kemarin...? Bukankah itu suatu hal yang perlu kau beritahu..." ucapan Sasuke sempat membuat Hinata mematung.

Hinata mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Mendengus kesal, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan apa urusanmu disini, Uchiha? Apa kau akan berbuat hal yang tak sopan seperti kemarin lagi? Belum cukup kau mengganggu kehidupan sekolahku yang tentram? Belum cukup kau membuatku malu dengan tingkah serampanganmu?" seru Hinata, tak mampu lagi membendung amarahnya.

BRAKH!

Tak terima karena Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bertanya kembali, Sasuke meninju pintu loker di sampingnya keras, membuat pintunya sedikit menekan kedalam.

"Berhenti bertanya kembali, dan jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Sasuke, tak kalah emosi.

Hinata sedikit ciut melihat emosi yang menyala di mata Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunci bibirnya rapat. Ia menunduk. Mencoba bicara, namun menutup mulutnya kembali. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Ia merasa lemah dan bodoh. Untuk apa menangis di hadapan monster kejam ini?

"Itu... bukan urusanmu..." menutup pintu lokernya pelan, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan pergi melewati tubuh Sasuke dalam diam.

~xXx~

_Well it's all so overrated…  
In not saying how you feel…  
So you end up watching chances fade…  
And wondering what's real…_

Menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya perlahan, Sasuke tengah merokok di atap gedung sekolah. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia baru saja terlibat perkelahian. Para siswa yang lain sudah menganggap wajar hal ini. Karena selain playboy, Uchiha juga terkenal sebagai berandalan bertangan besi. Tentu saja dengan embel embel 'jenius' dibelakang nama terkenal mereka itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kucing buruanmu?" tanya Itachi, baru saja memanjat tangga dan berdiri dibelakang adiknya.

"Mencakar... belum bisa kujinakkan, dan dia berusaha lari dari ku..." ujar Sasuke lirih, kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Yaah, dia kucing bermutu, bukan kucing kampung biasa. Pastinya tak akan semudah itu dijinakkan, kan?" Itachi mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke. Perlahan menarik batang rokok yang terselip di antara jemari Sasuke, dan membuangnya. Sasuke diam saja. Menahan dirinya untuk protes, lebih tepatnya terlalu malas berdebat dengan kakaknya karena hal sepele.

"Dia berbeda... sengaja menjadi liar, untuk membuat dinding pembatas tempatnya bersembunyi... melindungi diri..." Sasuke memandang langit biru dihadapannya. Atap sekolah selalu bisa menjadi tempat paling tenang baginya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah hancurkan dinding itu tapi tetap lindungi dia... dan dia akan membiarkan dirinya dijinakkan olehmu..." Itachi bangkit, mengacak rambut Sasuke perlahan, lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan pikirannya sambil terus menatap langit.

~xXx~

_And I…_

_Give you just a little time,  
I…_

_Wonder if you realize,  
I…_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes…!_

Hinata mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Di hadapannya air terus mengalir dari kran westafel di lapangan olahraga sekolah. Rasa mual nya masih tersisa. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia mencoba memuntahkan segala isi perutnya ke lubang air westafel. Tapi tak ada yang keluar. Tentu saja, karena perutnya sudah kosong. Ia belum mengisinya dari pagi.

"Masih tak mau cerita tentang keadaan mu?" ujar seseorang di belakanganya.

Hinata mengelap mulutnya yang basah. Air dari bibirnya menetes, mengalir ke leher, dan membasahi kerah bajunya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Sasuke dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara dua bibirnya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa..." jawab Hinata, cuek. Menangkupkan tangan untuk menampung air dari kran, dan menuangkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Berharap dengan begitu, jalur pernafasannya akan terasa lebih nyaman.

"Oke... Terserah..." Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Tapi kau bisa, memberitahuku sesuatu..." tambah Hinata tiba tiba, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku?" Sasuke mendelik. Hinata mengangguk. Mengibaskan air dari kedua tangannya, berharap bisa langsung kering hanya dengan melakukan itu.

"Katakan padaku, alasan sesungguhnya mengapa kau bersi keras membuat ku takluk padamu...?" Hinata bersandar pada mangkuk westafel.

"Hn... Jelas bukan? Aku akan memenangkan taruhan itu..." jawab Sasuke, menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan.

"Sudah kuduga..." Hinata mendengus, tersenyum hambar sambil menunduk, mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Dan kau? Beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu...?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan bersandar pada dinding pendek tempat melekatnya westafel panjang tersebut. Hinata terdiam. Rasanya memang ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar kisahnya.

Ia mendekati Sasuke, menarik rokok dari bibir Sasuke, dan ikut menghisapnya.

"Sesak..." ucapnya, menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Sesak?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan yang lebih. Ia yakin 'sesak' yang dimaksud Hinata bukanlah sesak akibat rokok yang dihisapnya.

Hinata mengangguk, membuang rokok Sasuke dan menginjaknya untuk mematikan apinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop mint dari saku bajunya, membuka bungkusnya, dan mengulum permennya. Beberapa menit ia menikmati lollipop nya, sampai akhirnya ia mendekati Sasuke, dan menjejalkan lolipop dari mulutnya ke mulut Sasuke. Kaget, tapi Sasuke tampaknya tak keberatan. Ia memegang batang Lollipop Hinata sambil dengan sabar menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Akhir akhir ini pernafasanku tidak lancar..." Hinata memegang lehernya, di bagian tenggorokan. "Aku menghirup udara..." Hinata mendongak dan mulai menghirup udara dengan hidung dan mulutnya secara bersamaan. "Lalu mengeluarkannya..." ia menunduk, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Rasa mint yang tertinggal dari lolipopnya tadi menimbulkan rasa sejuk menyegarkan di tenggorokannya. "Berapa kali pun kucoba, tidak enak rasanya..." ia menekan bagian bawah dadanya dengan kedua tangan, tepatnya di bagian paru paru nya terletak.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata melakukan gerakan bernafasnya sambil tetap menikmati lollipop mintnya. Satu satunya yang salah pada gadis ini adalah kondisi fisik organ dalamnya. Ia tahu betul itu. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti apa penyakit yang diderita Hinata lebih spesifik jika yang dia tahu hanya keluhan kecilnya saja.

"Kau sakit... Parah..." Sasuke menyimpulkan, memperhatikan Hinata yang tersenyum hambar padanya.

Ia bangkit, berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti persis 5 cm di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak ke batang lolipop Sasuke dan menarik permennya keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Yeah... Radang paru paru, stadium akhir...!"

Dan dengan satu tarikan kuat di kerah baju seragam sekolah Sasuke, Hinata membawa wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajahnya, dan mencium lembut bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, henya sebentar, sekejab kemudian ia mulai menikmati ciuman lembut Hinata. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke merengkuh pinggul Hinata, membawa tubuh gadis itu merapat ke tubuhnya.

Ciuman manis berasa mint yang menyegarkan.

Bermula dari ciuman lembut sederhana, ciuman itu menjadi semakin liar ketika Sasuke memaksa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Walau awalnya menolak, Hinata tak bisa menahan paksaan lidah Sasuke dan akhirnya menyerah. Terpaksa membiarkan lidah liar Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut, hingga mereka berdua berhenti untuk bernafas. Sesak. Memang. Dan kali ini, rasa Mint lolipop itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata yang kesulitan menarik nafas di pelukannya. Aneh rasanya, karena ia belum pernah sangat menikmati ciuman dengan gadis lain sabelumnya. Benar benar beda.

"Selamat...!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum sedih, Sasuke terkesiap. "Beri tahu teman temanmu bahwa kau sudah menaklukan si 'Nona Besar Hyuuga' hari ini..." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, memakan lolipop mint yang ada di tangannya "Dan kau bisa memenangkan taruhanmu..." ia mengambil lagi tasnya yang terlempar di sampingnya. "Tenang saja... aku akan mengaku pada mereka bahwa aku benar benar jatuh cinta padamu... kau tak akan dianggap pembual, oke?" Hinata membalikan badan, "Daah...!" dan dengan lambaian pelan Hinata beranjak pergi.

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya berteriak memintanya untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu, tapi tubuhnya tak mendengar. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku. Masih merasa kaget dengan semua yang terjadi. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata memiliki lubang kecil berjumlah banyak di paru parunya dan ciuman lembut berasa mint yang di baginya bersama Hinata terlalu berat untuk dicerna prosesor otak Sasuke dalam waktu singkat.

Kali ini ia merasa sebutan 'jenius' tidak cocok untuknya.

"Oh, dan satu lagi... Sasuke, jika akhir minggu nanti aku tak masuk sekolah..." Suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, otomatis membuat Sasuke mendongak, "Itu artinya, aku sudah mati!" ujar Hinata riang dari kejauhan, dengan senyuman manis ia berbalik dan pergi.

Dan si jenius Uchiha jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hinata... Gadis 'sakit' yang aneh, dingin, dan menyebalkan, yang tak akan pernah bisa ia mengerti.

~xXx~

_If I just,_

_Breathe…!  
Let it fill the space between,  
I'll know, everything is alright…  
_

'_...Itu artinya, aku sudah mati..._'

Sasuke geram. Kalimat terakhir Hinata terus terngiang di kepalanya. Hari ini genap satu minggu dari kejadian ciuman hangatnya di westafel lapangan sekolah dengan Hinata. Hari dimana Hinata menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari kematiannya.

Dan Hinata, hari ini, tidak masuk sekolah.

Tepat seperti kata katanya.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti menggeram sembari berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah pagar sekolah. Pembicaraan teman temannya yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya saat jam istirahat tadi adalah pemicu kecepatan berlarinya kian meningkat.

'Hyuuga...? Aah... Nona muda itu...?'

'Dia tidak masuk lagi? Hobi bolos ya...?'

'Tadi aku dengar di ruang guru... katanya dia...'

'Penyebab ia tidak masuk...?'

'Sekarang dia ada di...'

_Rumah Sakit Umum di tengah Kota_.

Itu tujuan Sasuke sekarang.

~xXx~

_Breathe…!  
Every little piece of me,  
You'll see,  
Everything is alright…  
If I just breathe…  
… Breathe…_

"Maaf, pasien 427, Nona Hyuuga, sudah check out dua jam yang lalu…" ucap resepsionis rumah sakit tempat Sasuke berdiri. Dan kata kata itu bagai halilintar di kepala Sasuke.

_Kau dimana, bodoh! Check out? Itu artinya kau bernafas normal, atau nafasmu sudah terhenti? masih hidupkah kau, atau sudah mati? Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini..!_

"Check Out? Apa dia memberi tahu ke mana tempat tujuannya?" tanya Sasuke masih penasaran.

"Uhm… tidak… pasien tidak memberi keterangan apapun disini…"

_Sialan! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Setidaknya berilah keterangan tentang kondisimu! Bodoh!_

"Oke… terima kasih…" ucap Sasuke, berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

_Hyuuga Hinata…_

_Kau dimana…?_

~xXx~

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me…  
Do you hear… me…?_

Gerimis.

"Sudah dua bulan ya…" ujar Itachi, lagi lagi mendatangi Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atap sekolah.

Sasuke diam saja, membiarkan gerimis perlahan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengulum lollipop mint nya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu, semenjak hari dimana Sasuke kehilangan Hinata. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum mendengar apapun, tentang masih hidup kah Hinata atau tidak. Lollipop mint yang selalu ada di mulutnya menjadi pengganti rokok nya sejak saat itu. Membuatnya selalu teringat akan ciuman berasa mint yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"Anggap saja dia sudah mati…" komentar Sasuke, tak perduli –bukan- _mencoba_ untuk tak perduli. Ya, Uchiha pengecut.

"Kau yakin? Jika seandainya kucing liar itu masih hidup…?" Itachi berdiri di belakangnya, tangan kirinya masuk ke saku celana sedang tangan kanannya memegang payung.

"Akan ku jinakkan, dan kujadikan milikku…" jawab Sasuke. Memandang langit kelabu yang tak henti menitikkan muatannya perlahan.

"Hn… masih berniat menjinakkannya?"

"Tentu saja… kau pikir aku siapa…?" Sasuke protes karena diragukan.

"Kupikir… kau adalah seorang jenius gagal!" komentar Itachi.

"Cih… mungkin…" jawab Sasuke mengiyakan.

Ia sudah tak perduli lagi. Terserah ia mau dicaci apa oleh kakaknya itu. Sudah terlalu lelah menjawabnya.

"Mau tahu pendapatku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Suara yang terakhir itu jelas bukan suara Itachi. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah seorang gadis tengah menunduk di atasnya.

~xXx~

_If I just… Breathe…!  
Let it fill the space between,  
I'll know, everything is alright…_

Rambut panjang indigo tersibak tertiup angin. Helaian rambutnya perlahan menyapu wajah Sasuke. Kaget, ia tahu betul, rambut Itachi tidak pernah sepanjang dan selembut ini sebelumnya.

"Ku pikir, kau hanya seorang bocah tengil yang tak pernah berhenti memakan permen lollipop mint…!" ujar Hinata, menunduk di atas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya membawa paying, mencegah wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke basah terkena gerimis.

Masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bak kucing liar yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi selama dua bulan. Ada di hadapannya. Yah, menunduk di atasnya, tepatnya. Dengan rambut indigo panjang yang melambai tertiup angin. Payung biru besar tempatnya berteduh. Dan kulit pucat ciri khasnya.

"Halo Sasuke, lama tak jumpa!" ucap Hinata, akhirnya mata lavendernya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau… Paru-paru mu baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk tetap tenang, melawan adrenalinnya yang berguncang keras, berteriak ingin memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Aah… Semua orang sudah tahu, ya…?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Aku baik baik saja…" Hinata membalikkan badan, beranjak pergi. "Sudahlah, aku sudah membuat banyak orang jadi susah…"

"Apakah baik menanggung bebanmu sendiri?" pertanyaan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata. "Kau akan menderita lagi, kan?" Sasuke bangkit dari tempat nya duduk, masih menatap arah berlawanan dengan Hinata, mereka saling memunggungi.

"Tidak apa apa…" jawab Hinata, "Selama aku bersamamu, rasanya nyaman…" Sasuke tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dikenakan Hinata di wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Begitu…?" Sasuke berbalik, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan punggung Hinata yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

_`Walaupun aku ingin bisa selamanya disini tanpa ada syarat apapun…_

Masih tersenyum, dibalik payungnya, mata Hinata meneteskan air mata. Yang ia sendiri bingung dari mana asalnya dan kenapa bisa menetes.

… _Rintik hujan membuat jarak pemisah di antara kami…_

Sasuke mengunyah habis lollipop mintnya. Ia membuang tangkainya ke sembarang arah. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Hinata yang bergerak menjauh.

… _Entah kenapa, jarak itu membuatku merindukannya!_

Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke berlari kearah Hinata. Menarik kasar tangan gadis itu, membuat payung yang dipegangnya terlempar.

_... sangat merindukannya!_

Dan bibir Sasuke pun mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

…_Kalau kau menginginkan ciuman ku untuk mengembalikan nafas mu…_

"Sasuke…? Ke… Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata, pipinya merona karena di cium tiba tiba oleh Sasuke.

… _Akan ku berikan…_

"Karena, aku merasa kau akan pergi lagi jika tak bisa bernafas, seperti waktu itu…" ucap Sasuke, mencium Hinata lagi.

…_Aku akan berikan berapa kalipun yang kau inginkan…_

Hinata menghentikan ciumannya,

"Ja- Jahaaat! Aku sudah sembuh, tahu…!" jawabnya.

… _Karena itu…_

"Aku tahu…" Sasuke mencium Hinata lagi.

…_Kau tak usah bersuara, dan tetaplah diam…_

Sasuke makin memperdalam ciumannya. Memeluk Hinata erat. Payung Hinata entah ada di mana sekarang, tertiup angin. Rintikkan air gerimis perlahan mereda. Awan hitam mulai menghilang, dan matahari mulai bersinar kembali.

… _Apakah cintaku sampai padamu atau tidak…?_

Di belakang mereka, tepatnya di balik tembok masuk ke tangga turun dari atap, Itachi tersenyum lembut.

… _Jawablah dengan nafasmu!'_

"Sasuke, kau berhasil menjinakkan kucing itu…" ujarnya.

_Breathe…!  
Every little piece of me,  
You'll see, Everything is alright…!  
_

~**Breathe [END]**~

_Everything is alright if, I just breathe... _

_Breathe…_

_

* * *

_

**Nafas, adalah hal terpenting dalam kehidupan semua makhluk hidup!**

**Ripyuuuuw! **

**~Bluelicious~**


End file.
